


Fragile

by SAranelSJ



Category: Chernobyl (HBO)
Genre: Chernobyl (HBO) - Freeform, Chernobyl 2019, M/M, Missing Scene, Unresolved Romantic Tension, post 1x04
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAranelSJ/pseuds/SAranelSJ
Summary: Una "piccola" (o meglio, è nata come minific, è diventata di 4 pagine) fanfiction su come ho immaginato il momento appena successivo alla discussione tra Ulana, Valery e Boris.Spero con tutto il cuore che vi piaccia e che non abbia caraterizzato Valery e Boris in maniera troppo OOC, non me lo perdonerei mai!Buona lettura <3





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Una "piccola" (o meglio, è nata come minific, è diventata di 4 pagine) fanfiction su come ho immaginato il momento appena successivo alla discussione tra Ulana, Valery e Boris.  
> Spero con tutto il cuore che vi piaccia e che non abbia caraterizzato Valery e Boris in maniera troppo OOC, non me lo perdonerei mai!  
> Buona lettura <3

L'atmosfera nella stanza è cupa, pesante.  
Non è mai stata così, tra noi, neanche il primo giorno, quando lui aveva parlato con me solo quando costretto, e io me ne ero rimasto in silenzio, fumando e leggendo, aspettando il momento in cui avrebbe compreso che, quella guerra, non avremmo potuto combatterla in altro modo che da alleati.  
“Non sai in cosa ti stai cacciando, Valery” usa sempre il mio nome, quando faccio qualcosa che lo fa incazzare, o lo turba, o entrambi. “O meglio lo sai, perché sono stato abbastanza chiaro. Ed è questa la cosa peggiore.”  
Sospiro, ma non so cosa rispondere, perché tutto ciò che avevo da dire l'ho già ripetuto troppe volte, e perché so che non cambierebbe nulla, non agli occhi del Vicepresidente, dell'Uomo, del buon amico che siede sul suo letto, fissandomi così intensamente che quasi sento la pelle della mia nuca bruciare sotto il suo sguardo.  
“Compagno” dico solo, perché non riesco a pronunciare il suo nome quando so cosa sta provando, a causa mia. “Ti prego. Sono così stanco.”  
Non lo guardo, ma lo sento trattenere un verso sprezzante, prima che si sollevi dal materasso accompagnato dal cigolio della rete frusta.  
Guardo fuori la finestra, dove una coppia di uomini in divisa militare sta marciando a passo spedito lungo il vialetto piastrellato di cemento grigio. Mi chiedo se riescano a vedermi anche da laggiù, se abbiano sentito Boris urlarmi contro, poco fa. Per una frazione di secondo, uno dei due si ferma, imbracciando il fucile, come se avesse udito qualcosa che lo ha messo improvvisamente in allarme. Il luccichio della canna del fucile ha un fascino particolare ai miei occhi, sotto il sole schermato di nuvole scure, e quasi vorrei che lo puntasse verso di me, in piena fronte, e premesse il grilletto.  
Dio, quanta pena mi sarebbe risparmiata.  
_Quanto dolore sarebbe risparmiato a Boris_ , poi una voce nella mia testa dice, ed è una sensazione strana, che _esiste_ in me ma che non riesco a capire da dove sia venuta, né come si sia fatta strada nella mia testa, nel mio cuore.  
Senza rendermene conto, la mia mano raggiunge il vetro lurido da cui sto osservando i due uomini, e lo sfiora appena, prima di bussarvi contro con la punta delle dita, come se una parte di me volesse veramente attirare la loro attenzione: come se una parte di me sperasse davvero che quel fucile mi venisse puntato contro.  
I due proseguono per la loro strada, il fucile del soldato più alto nuovamente sulla sua spalla.  
Falso allarme. Sono quasi deluso.  
“Che stai facendo?” la voce di Boris è vicinissima, è dietro di me, e riesco a percepire il calore della sua figura imponente contro la mia schiena. E' stranamente confortante, in un certo qual modo. La sensazione nel mio petto aumenta d'intensità, fuori dal mio controllo, ed è la prima volta, in tutta la mia intera esistenza, che non trovo una spiegazione logica a quel che mi sta succedendo.  
“Niente. Lascia stare.”  
Non sembra convinto. Fa sempre lo stesso suono, qualcosa a metà tra uno schiocco di lingua e un sibilo, quando si rende conto che sto mentendo.  
Cala nuovamente il silenzio tra noi, all'improvviso, e provo uno strano disagio nel ronzio del telefono, nel fruscio lontano dei cingolati sull'asfalto, nell'abbaiare incessante dei cani randagi.  
Nella mancanza della voce di Boris.  
“Hai mai ripensato a cosa stessi facendo, appena un attimo prima di...tutto questo?” chiedo poi, rompendo quella quiete inspiegabilmente malsana. “Dormivi? Leggevi? Lavoravi?”  
Il peso del macigno senza nome dentro di me è alleviato dalla sua risata. Non la sentivo da così tanto.  
“Era notte fonda” ribadisce, e sento ancora una nota di mesta allegria nel suo tono di voce, “ovviamente lavoravo.”  
Sorrido anch'io, non riesco a farne a meno, e finalmente mi volto, spalle alla finestra, e torno a guardarlo. L'espressione sul suo viso è a me sconosciuta. Ho imparato a conoscerlo, in tutto questo tempo, a riconoscere ogni sguardo, ogni cipiglio, ogni smorfia, e a collegarlo a uno stato d'animo, a un sentimento. Quello che vedo ora non l'ho mai visto, e mi sento nudo sotto i suoi occhi, incapace di comprendere cosa stia provando. Allo scoperto.  
Non posso anticiparlo, non adesso, non più. Posso soltanto continuare a parlare.  
“Anche io, lo sai” rispondo, “stavo revisionando una relazione estremamente tediosa. Imploravo per una distrazione. Se solo avessi saputo.”  
Lui mette le mani in tasca, e tira fuori una sigaretta. La accende, e la porta alle labbra. Non smette un secondo di guardarmi.  
“Vorresti tornare? A quel preciso attimo?” chiede, prendendo la sigaretta tra due dita, porgendomela.  
La risposta a quella domanda è così spaventosamente semplice. Assaporo la risposta sulla lingua, ma le parole che escono dalle mie labbra, non sono le stesse che avevo programmato.  
“In parte” dico, accettando la sigaretta. “E tu?”  
E' la prima volta che perdo così il controllo della mia mente, delle mie parole, del mio raziocinio.  
“In parte” risponde anche lui. “In parte.”  
Una parte di me crede che mi stia prendendo in giro, che la mia risposta lo abbia così tanto destabilizzato da portarlo a mettermi davanti all'evidenza della sciocchezza che ho appena detto. L'altra parte, è invece certa che sia sincero, forse come non lo è mai stato.  
Il filtro della sigaretta ha il profumo del suo dopobarba.  
“Sai cosa credo, Valera?” è tornato a usare quel vezzeggiativo, ma forse non se ne è neanche accorto. “Che io avrei continuato a ignorare la tua esistenza, e tu la mia.”  
La mia prima reazione, è sorridere.  
“Sei un personaggio piuttosto in vista” gli dico, e per una frazione di secondo, ogni dissidio tra noi è scomparso. “Difficile da ignorare.”  
Lui scuote la testa, ma non è corrucciato, o offeso. Ha una debole luce negli occhi, da cui non riesco a staccare i miei.  
“Quello che cerco di dire, è che tutto questo ci ha portati a conoscerci” sussurra. “E per quanto io detesti quanto sta succedendo, non riesco più a immaginare una realtà in cui siamo perfetti sconosciuti.”  
Sono sinceramente shockato da questa accorata, quanto brutalmente sincera, confessione. Tossisco nervosamente, ripassandogli la sigaretta. Il sapore della nicotina brucia, più intensamente del solito, lungo la mia gola, nei polmoni già martoriati dall'aria insalubre e infetta.  
“Stai attento, Boris” gli dico, incapace di nascondere quanto quelle parole mi avessero profondamente turbato. “Qualcuno potrebbe scambiare la tua -ah- riconoscenza per debolezza.”  
Il peso nel mio cuore, nel mio corpo, sembra prender vita, come una bestia affamata, i cui desideri so mi saranno sconosciuti fin quando non deciderà, senza che possa in nessun modo contrastarla, di soddisfarli. Il sapore del suo profumo persiste ancora sulle mie labbra, e non riesco a far nulla perché scompaia, perché smetta.  
“Magari lo sono” dice, e sento quanto gli costi ammettere una cosa del genere, dalla sua posizione, dal piedistallo su cui è stato posto e da cui non potrà mai scendere senza mostrare alla Nazione quel che è davvero, un uomo di carne ed ossa e sangue. “Magari lo sono sempre stato.”  
“Sei l'uomo più forte che conosca” ammetto io, e non lo sto lusingando, non proprio. L'ho pensato sin dal primo giorno in cui l'ho visto. Solo un uomo forte avrebbe potuto sopportare tutto questo, e le sue conseguenze, col vigore e la fermezza di Boris. “Più di quanto lo sia io, sicuramente.”  
Lui non risponde ma scuote appena la testa, mentre spegne la sigaretta sul pavimento. Distoglie lo sguardo da me per la prima volta in quelle che ho percepito come ore, e prende a fissare qualcosa sul muro dietro di me, tappezzato da ciò che rimane di fogli di carta colorati.  
“Non sono forte” finalmente dice. “Perché se fossi forte come credi, o come credevo io stesso, ti avrei già convinto riguardo Vienna. Ti avrei già convinto a non fare qualcosa che ti ucciderà ben prima che lo faccia la merda che stai respirando.”  
Una fitta di inspiegabile delusione mi attraversa da capo a piedi, costringendomi a un gemito sommesso. Era mirato a questo, allora, tutto quanto? A rendere ancora più complicata e dolorosa la mia scelta, che avevo reso chiara ore prima?  
“Morirò comunque” è la mia secca risposta, l'astio e la frustrazione che pervadono ogni parola. “Preferisco farlo senza rimpianti.”  
Quello che succede dopo mi prende completamente alla sprovvista, impedendomi di reagire, di oppormi, di chiedergli cosa stia per fare.  
Le sue mani mi afferrano il collo, e lo stringono in una presa che per quanto salda non fa male, spingendomi verso la parete più lontana dalla finestra. I suoi occhi sono fissi nei miei, spalancati, rossi, come fosse sull'orlo del pianto. Un pianto di rabbia, impotenza, rassegnazione.  
“Boris” dico, con un filo di voce, la bestia dentro di me che spalanca le fauci come per sbranare una preda, e capisco che la preda è l'uomo che mi tiene fermo contro quel muro, ed è sempre stato lui, fin dall'inizio. “Boris, cosa-”  
La sua fronte si appoggia alla mia prima che possa terminare la domanda, e il fiato mi si mozza in gola: in realtà, mi sento come se ogni traccia di respiro avesse abbandonato i miei polmoni. Boccheggio, ed è il suo profumo, lo stesso sulla sigaretta, che pervade l'aria tutto intorno a me, non più il sapore metallico così simile a quello del sangue.  
Nessuno mi è mai stato così vicino. Non un'amante, non un fratello, non un amico.  
“Non lo sopporterai” sussurra, e quelle parole mi fanno male, come mai avrei creduto potessero fare, come coltelli affilati che lambiscono la mia carne martoriandola. “Diventerà più grande di te e non potrai più controllarlo. E io vivrò con la consapevolezza di averti permesso di distruggere la tua vita.”  
Cedo.  
Non riesco più a percepire la sua vicinanza come qualcosa da combattere, qualcosa che non voglio, qualcosa che ci farebbe uccidere entrambi, se qualcuno entrasse adesso e ci vedesse. Boris stringe la presa sul mio collo mentre io sollevo le mie mani a cingere il suo. La sua pelle è calda, rovente sotto il mio tocco, ma non lo lascio andare. Lui stringe le labbra e si separa da me appena, abbastanza da potermi permettere nuovamente di guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Andrà bene, Boris" riesco soltanto a dirgli, con un filo di voce anche io, come in preda alla paura che dicendolo ad alta voce non sarebbe successo. "Posso farlo."  
Si allontana da me con la stessa rapidità con cui mi ha attirato a sé. Sembra essersi reso conto solo adesso, improvvisamente, di cosa avesse fatto, come se a compiere quel folle gesto fosse stato un altro uomo, non certo lui, non certo l'incorruttibile, integerrimo Boris Shcherbina.  
La sensazione nel mio petto si fa così intensa da divenire tutto un tratto insopportabile, dopo il momentaneo sollievo donato dal tocco delle sue mani su di me.   
È questo dunque? E' il bisogno di saperlo dalla mia parte? Il bisogno di sentirlo con me, su di me? Il bisogno di sapere che, nonostante quanto avessi deciso di fare, lui sarebbe rimasto al mio fianco?  
Non lo so. Non riesco a pensare. Quanto è successo è lontano da ogni logica, e non sono abituato a trovarmi davanti a qualcosa che non posso spiegare con parole e numeri.  
“Scusa” alla fine dico, e lascio parlare il mio cuore e non la mia testa, perché è quello che serve adesso, l'unica cosa possibile da dire. “Scusa.”  
Boris chiude gli occhi, sospira, quasi stesse valutando se credermi o meno. Non si è rassegnato e probabilmente non lo farà mai. Che razza di uomini il destino ha voluto insieme, per controllare un disastro troppo più grande di noi: un testardo e un'idealista.  
Con una mano sul viso, si volta verso le scale. Vedo solo le sue spalle, ma percepisco che sta respirando pesantemente, come per calmarsi, per ridarsi un contegno.  
Di certo sta pensando a me. A noi. Io non riesco a pensare a nient'altro. Ci penserò stanotte, senza riuscire a dormire. Ci penserò domani, in viaggio per Vienna. Ci penserò mentre sfoglierò i miei appunti, lui seduto davanti a me, a fissare il paesaggio che scorre fuori dal finestrino.  
“Ci vediamo a cena” mi dice poi, fissando le scale. “Non fare tardi.”  
Va via.  
Senza più guardarmi.  
Resto solo.  
  
  
  
*


End file.
